


Runways and Runaways

by Wanderingthegalaxies



Category: The 100
Genre: AU, Clexa, F/F, Sparks Fly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingthegalaxies/pseuds/Wanderingthegalaxies
Summary: Supermodel Clarke Griffin meets a authoritative (but cute) fashion magazine editor named Lexa Woods. Blue clashes with green, sparkes fly, and of course, everyone's suuuppppeeerrr gay.





	1. Meet Clarke

**Author's Note:**

> Wait.... You don't know who Clarke Griffin is?

If you regularly walk by a newsstand, go on Instagram, watch TV, if you have a pulse for god-sake, you know who Clarke Griffin is. Clarke Griffin: the beautiful, young, blonde bombshell who had taken the modeling and fashion industry by storm these past few years. Her drop dead gorgeous looks combined with her hilarious (and no fucks given) personality have shot her to instant stardom on par with the likes of Brad Pitt, Beyoncé, and Kim Kardashian just to name a few. Wait… you still don’t recognize her? Okay, say you’re a bit older and little out of touch witch mainstream pop culture these days, if just the name Clarke Griffin doesn’t make you want to squeal in excitement then you at least have to know her by her stage name: the Sky Princess. Dubbed the “Sky Princess” by the media and fashion icons, the nickname is derived from Griffin’s angelic runway walk that looks as if she is floating across the catwalk. Ring a bell now? Good, so buckle up kiddies because this is the epic love story of how the girl from the sky finally met her match, ironically, with a girl from the ground. 

“Clarke, where the fuck are you? You’re late for your photoshoot with Grounders Magazine! If you don’t get here asap your ass is cooked.” 

This was the fourth (and slightly violent) voicemail that Clarke’s manager, Harper Monroe, had left her in a span of just fifteen minutes. “Goddammit Raven! I don’t know if I can do this anymore!” Clarke screamed as she sobbed into her best friend’s shoulder and listened to the series of angry messages left by her manager. This had been happening more frequently lately. Clarke having panic attacks and mental break downs while missing important meetings or jobs because after years and years of living in the limelight, the fame had finally begun to eat away at her. 

It was “Clarke Griffin you need to be in Milan by this afternoon, Clarke Griffin looks fatter than ever, why don’t any men want Clarke Griffin?” all day, every day. Clarke never even intended to become this famous. She simply got into modeling because she wanted to save up for art school one day and now look at her, sure she’s in the top 0.01% of the population, but she’s also more lost and broken than ever. 

Clarke and Raven had met while attending Arkadia High together. It was sophomore year and at the time, Clarke was just simply known as the artsy nice girl that was pretty much friends with everyone. Raven was new to the school that year and one day Clarke found her being picked on by two upperclassman jocks for her prosthetic leg. (Clarke would later learn that Raven lost her leg in a horrific car accident where she lost both her parents and had to transfer schools but that’s a story for another time.) Raven liked to think that she could handle herself pretty well. After all, she’s a top notch nuclear physicist that rides a motorcycle on the side. But on that one fateful day in high school, Raven had almost been reduced to tears by those pig-headed boys. 

Then Clarke Griffin came stomping in, her face screwed up in an angry frown and her eyes lit with fire. Raven had never seen anything like it. It only took Clarke thirty seconds to explain to the boys that if they ever tried to pick on Raven again, she would tell the whole school that she had slept with the both of them and that they both had a rare disease called “micro- testicular syndrome”. After the boys ran away with their tails tucked between their legs, Clarke kindly asked Raven if she wanted a ride home and the two girls immediately broke into a bellyaching laughter. Later that year, they would meet their other best friend, a spunky brunette named Octavia who had just moved to Arkadia after her and her brother, Bellamy, were taken away from their alcoholic mother and put into foster care. From that point on, the three girls became the best of friends and lifelong sisters. It broke Raven’s heart to see her best friend like this. The once confident, fun, and loud Clarke Griffin that she knew was reduced to a sniveling mess that was constantly on edge.

“Clarke... Clarke honey, listen to me okay? I know how hard everything has been lately. But you have to get through this you hear me? You make fun of me for not knowing shit about what an asymmetrical hem line is or whatever the hell avant-garde means but I know how important a job with Grounders is to you. Hell, it’s all you’ve been talking about for the past five months. So this is what you’re going to do. You my friend, are Clarke Griffin, the woman, the legend herself and you’re going to make this photoshoot your bitch. Then after you’ve left those disgusting middle-aged men blown way and with complete hard ons, you, me, and Octavia are all going to have dinner at your house and work this out together okay?” 

By the time Raven had finished her mini (and slightly vulgar) pep-talk, Clarke had already stopped crying and even had a ghost of a smile on her face. Raven always knew the right thing to say to her in times like these. After Raven had left, muttering to herself about how she had to go save the world because her idiot coworker, Allie, almost triggered a nuclear apocalypse, Clarke quickly threw on something presentable trying to make herself look as though she hadn’t just been sobbing two seconds ago. She then hopped into a cab heading towards the Grounders Headquarters located at the heart of Polis City. By the time Clarke had arrived at the doors of the massive skyscraper that was the Grounders Building, Harper was already inside the lobby pacing angrily back and forth while furiously speaking into her phone.

“Clarke! Finally! I just left you another voicemail. What the hell took you so long? You know what, forget it. Everyone’s already waiting c’mon let’s go.” Harper hurriedly said this as she rushed Clarke into the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. 

While standing on the elevator, (the 60th floor takes some time to get to) Harper tried to explain to Clarke what the Editor in Chief of Grounders was looking to capture today. “As you know, Grounders is notorious for their polished yet almost primitive feel. So far in your career you’ve been doing pretty floral collections or high fashion shoots so this is the time to really take a risk. The Grounders are calling this campaign: When the Ground met to Sky. You know, playing off of the name of the magazine and your whole Sky Princess persona. From what I’ve been told, you will be portrayed as the leader of a post-apocalyptic world. Don’t be afraid bring out the big guns, they want drama, they want passion, and they want pain. Go for the I look soft but could kill you Clarke Griffin look.” 

As Harper continued to prattle on, they finally reached the 60th floor. The Grounders set up was truly different from anything Clarke had ever seen before. Rather than an uptight, snobbish feel that most places had Grounders looked like it was built specifically for artists with different drawings, materials, and designs scattered everywhere. The artist inside Clarke was practically screaming in excitement. Immediately Clarke was rushed into hair and makeup and then thrown into her first look of the day. While still prepping, the head photographer introduced herself to Clarke.

“Hello, my name’s Anya Woods and I’ll be photographing you today.”

Clarke immediately took in the beautiful woman with high cheek bones and sandy blonde hair wearing just a simple outfit composed of ripped black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. For second, Clarke was at loss for words. Despite being a starlet herself, Clarke knew Anya was a big fucking deal in the industry and had admired her for years. Whenever she needed to feel inspired, she always looked through Anya’s work because Anya had a unique capability of not just taking a picture but showcasing life. 

“Hey blondie, are you mute or something?” Anya quipped at Clarke as she could see the other girl was visibly star struck.

Anya secretly was a little giddy herself but kept a cool and collected demeanor unlike Clarke. “So-sorry, it’s just wow… I’ve been wanting to work with for years. This is probably one of the best moments of my life. Should…should we get started with the shoot?” Clarke stammered back a reply. Anya, amused by the scene in front of her, simply smirked at Clarke and went to go get her camera. Thirty minutes or so must have passed and Clarke was on top of the world. She had never felt more confident or sexy during a job and liked how well she vibed with the group of professional artists around her.It felt like she wasn’t just posing for a superficial picture but actually producing a form of art – something she hadn’t felt in a long time. Right in the middle of a take, the audible sound of a door opening bounced off the walls of the large space and literally everyone, including Clarke, turned their heads to see the source of the sound.

Clarke immediately did a double take at what she had just seen. In walked the most stunning woman Clarke had ever seen which says a lot since she worked with the world’s most beautiful women for a living. The woman had a tall frame with an obviously well-toned body accentuated by her fitting skinny jeans, high heeled black leather boots, and expensive leather jacket. Even more drool worthy was her sculpted jawline that rivaled those of marble statues. Holy shit, the woman looked like a goddess and she wasn’t even wearing makeup!

Clarke shot a confused look at Harper because she thought this had been a solo campaign for her alone. The only explanation for the breathtakingly beautiful woman was that she was another model hired by Grounders to also be included in the magazine spread. What snapped Clarke out of her thoughts was Anya yelling at the mystery woman 

“Jesus Christ Lexa, I thought you’d never show! I’ve already begun shooting. Alright everyone take five! My baby sister’s here!” 

It didn’t take long for Clarke long to put two and two together and realize that this was Lexa Woods, both Anya’s sister and the legendary Editor in Chief of Grounders. One might call it an exaggeration to say Lexa is “legendary” but she actually is pretty much a legend in the fashion community. She has a reputation for her ruthless style of running Grounders, her meticulous eye for detail, and of course her fashion prowess and artistry. It seems a little unprofessional of Clarke to not even know what the lead editor of the most renowned fashion magazine in the world looked like but honestly it’s not really her fault. Although Lexa was an undisputed icon, she was also a bit of a recluse keeping an extremely private life and preferring not to attend events or parties. 

Clarke observed as Lexa chatted animatedly with Anya. She saw Anya hand Lexa a stack of papers, presumably the pictures that they had just took together. As Lexa flipped through the pages, Clarke saw her suddenly look up and carefully scan her surroundings for the first time since she entered the room. And in that very first moment, when Clarke’s cerulean blue eyes met a pair of piercing jade green, Clarke knew that she was completely, totally, and royally fucked.


	2. Meet Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supermodel Clarke Griffin meets an aloof (but cute) fashion magazine editor named Lexa Woods. Blue meets green, sparks fly, and of course, Lexa is a huge gay mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait... you don't know who Lexa Woods is?

It was 8:00 am in the morning and Lexa could already tell that this was going to be a shit day. After finishing a long, grueling workout, she had almost no time to prep herself for an emergency meeting with Karl Lagerfeld. He had been begging for Lexa’s input on Chanel’s upcoming show for Polis fashion week. She was just out the door of her loft and heading towards her car, a jet black 2016 Lamborghini Aventador SV Coupe, (a little indulgent but totally worth it if you ask her) when she received a call from her older sister Anya. 

“Hey baby sis, you coming to the shoot today?” Anya basically yelled through the phone.

“What? No of course not. I never come to these things you guys already know what I want. And what the fuck Anya why are you talking so loudly?” Lexa replied in a confused tone, a cute puzzled frown starting to form on her lips. 

Grounders Magazine was basically Lexa’s baby. Fresh out of college, Lexa and Anya worked hard to build the fashion empire together. Lexa had always been the picky, analytical one that had a hand in everything from the pictures being featured down to the punctuation of the articles being written. She carefully planned and designed what each issued looked like and the content that would be shown to readers. They had a strict schedule. Lexa held regular meetings with her “fashion ambassadors” as she called them where they discussed what each photoshoot looked like and what they hoped to gain. She then trusted her team to execute what she desired while she tended to other important duties. That’s why Lexa was confused as to why Anya would expect her to attend just another pre-planned photoshoot. Out of the duo, Anya was the one that actually liked to do the dirty work. She was a photography major in college and since then has built quite the reputation for herself in the fashion world. Anya was Lexa’s second in command, always managing and shooting every single photoshoot for Lexa personally.

“Oh little Lexi, you definitely wanna be here. Today we’re shooting the campaign with Clarke Griffin. And it’s loud because everyone is losing their shit… she’s like literally the most famous person in the world right now.” Lexa smirked at the excitement in Anya’s voice. She almost never saw fangirl Anya but when she came out oh boy was she something. 

“Anya, we’ve had other major celebrities in Grounders before what’s the big deal? Besides, she’s probably just another ditzy model.” Lexa scoffed into the phone. Anya didn’t hesitate to reply, “Oh please, the only reason you act like you hate all models is because of Costia.” 

Lexa flinched a little at the mention of her ex-girlfriend but continued to roll her eyes, “Really Anya? Did you have to go there? Plus I’m right. Most models we usually work with are dumb. If you disagree then you’ve clearly never seen Kendall Jenner try to do math.” 

At that response, Anya chuckled. “Okay you know best little sister, but I still think you should be here for this. Griffin’s not bad on the eyes. You know she’s bisexual right? She’s a single bisexual, and you’re a very single lesbian …….” Lexa could practically see Anya waggling her eyebrows after that last sentence. She immediately hung up with an annoyed look on her face. Why couldn’t people just understand that she’s already married to the job? In fact, that’s exactly why her last serious relationship ended. 

Costia Green was a beautiful up and coming model when she had met Lexa backstage at Polis Fashion Week. When she thought about Costia, Lexa could still imagine the risqué little green number Costia had been wearing for Dolce and Gabbana that day. Let’s just say it wasn’t Costia’s astounding intellect that first made Lexa attracted to her. At the time, Lexa was just a novice in the fashion world and was back stage working hard to make the right connections with various designers and companies. However when she saw Costia strut down the runway, Lexa decided that in the midst of work there could also be a little play. That’s exactly where she went wrong. After the show, Lexa put on her best lady-killer smirk and confidently introduced herself to Costia. The two would go on to flirt for the rest of the night and eventually date for two whole years. 

Back then, everything in Lexa’s life seemed to be going exactly as planned: Grounders Magazine was getting its feet on the ground while slowly building into an empire, and on top of that, her amazing girlfriend had just moved in with her; what could go wrong? Well it turns out, a whole lot. Because Grounders was developing so quickly, Lexa was forced to devote more and more of her time to work. She hadn’t even realized that Costia had felt so neglected. Lexa returned home that night to an empty apartment with all of Costia’s belongings gone and an engagement ring slowly burning a hole in Lexa’s pant pocket. She had been planning to propose that night. (Lexa still hasn’t told anyone that detail of the story) 

From that day forward, Lexa swore to herself that she would no longer love anyone romantically again. Sure she had a one-night stand every now and then but never would she allow herself to become as weak as she did with Costia. Lexa loved what she had built with Grounders and that was enough. 

When Lexa had finally arrived at the Four Seasons Hotel for her meeting with Karl Lagerfeld, she definitely did not expect the sight waiting for her there. Lexa she walked into the lobby and amicably greeted Karl with a friendly hug and two kisses to each cheek. However, hidden behind him were the only three people in the world that had the ability to make Lexa’s blood pressure rise to unsafe levels. Waiting there in an ambush attack was Costia Green, Finn Collins (Costia’s boyfriend who was also a model or some shit), and Nia Queen the editor of Azgeda, Grounder’s biggest rival magazine. Ever since Grounders edged out Azgeda as the top magazine in the fashion world, Nia had had an unyielding vengeance for Lexa. That frigid bitch's sole purpose in life revolved around destroying everything that Lexa had worked so hard to build. After Costia had left Lexa, she moved on to bigger and better things, and cunning Nia was more than happy to hire Costia as the lead model for her magazine. Her ex-girlfriend working for her arch-nemesis? Even Lexa had to admit that it hurt a little. Now she had never considered herself to be a religious person but to Lexa, these three might as well have been the three horsemen of the apocalypse riding straight out of the depths of hell. 

“Ah, Lexa welcome. Here, have a seat. This is Costia Green, Finn Collins, and Nia Queen. Costia and Finn will be the lead models featured in the Chanel show and Nia is here helping organize the whole thing. I thought it would be nice if the five of us could sit down and talk. You know how much I covet your opinion Lexa.” Karl naively said as he sat Lexa down with the rest of the group, as if Lexa hadn’t already shared a bloody past with all three. 

Lexa’s immediate instincts were to put on her stoic mask that she used whenever faced with unpredictable situations such as the one currently in front of her. “Thank you for having me Karl. I would love to help you. Isn’t that what friends are for?” Lexa chewed out a polite but strained reply -- not even acknowledging the other people in the room. 

By the time everything was over, Lexa was ready to down a whole bottle of wine, smoke a joint, or do whatever to distract herself from what just happened. Throughout the whole meeting Lexa was forced to watch her ex-girlfriend, the one she almost proposed to, flirt and canoodle with her boyfriend. Almost all of Lexa’s energy was drained trying to restrain herself from leaping across the table and killing that shitty excuse of a person right then and there. As if that wasn’t bad enough, the whole meeting was just rich in Nia’s snarky comments doubting Lexa’s capabilities and opinions. If Lexa had a dollar for every time she wanted to impale Nia with a spear she would’ve been able to buy herself a second Lamborghini. 

When that night-mare from hell of a meeting finally ended, Lexa quickly rushed to her car – luckily escaping before she was tempted to commit any acts of manslaughter. She sat in her car for a considerable amount of time – almost meditating while trying to regroup and put on an act of professionalism again. She checked the time and saw that if she tried, she could still make it to the photoshoot Anya was just dying for her to go. With her emotions back in control (it depends on what your definition of “in control” is), Lexa sped away from the hotel and towards her workplace. 

Lexa arrived in what she considered to be a rather timely fashion and carefully walked into the room where the photoshoot was taking place. As she strolled in, she could hear Anya barking, “-…. Alright everyone take five! My baby sister’s here!” 

Lexa rolled her eyes at Anya’s lack of professionalism. Nevertheless, she pulled Anya into a tight hug. After the day she just had, boy did she need some emotional support right now.  


“Anya you didn’t have to stop the whole thing for me. I just came to observe a little.” Lexa said as she let go of Anya.

“Oh please Commander, not everything’s about you. We’ve already done like 300 takes I thought everyone could use a break.” was Anya’s reply. Someone needed to take Lexa down a peg or two every now and then and nothing brought Anya more joy than to do it herself. 

“That many already? Alrighty then lemme take a look.” Lexa was surprised; they didn’t usually take more than 100 pictures within the first hour of the shoot. 

“Yeah I’m telling you Lex, this Clarke girl really knows how to work a camera. I was just having fun, didn’t even realize we had taken that many already.” Anya replied. She handed Lexa a stack of the pictures that they had just taken. Lexa casually flipped through a couple her eyebrows starting to furrow. 

“Anya, what the fuck is this shit?”


	3. Clash of Green and Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've been gone so long! i promise to update more often xx

Lexa’s eyes furiously poured over the stack of pictures that Ananya handed her, feeling her blood pressure start to boil as the seconds passed. What was this shit? This so called “model” Clarke wasn’t worth a drop of the hefty salary they paid her, and these pictures certainly weren’t good enough for the magazine. Most of Clarke’s looks seemed expressionless, and the emotions that she had tried to convey came off constipated at best. Lexa was hesitant in hiring Clarke in the first place but was eventually coaxed into it by Anya and her publicity team. This just confirmed that her initial instincts had been right and that including Clarke in Grounders was a mistake. What was some prissy “Sky Princess” doing in a magazine known for its raw and untamed nature anyways? Grounders had finally gained a solid standing as a unique and reputable magazine that people looked to as genuine art. If these pictures were ever to be published, Grounders would never be taken seriously again, and Lexa would become the laughing stock of the fashion community. The evil laughter of Niah Queen rang in her ears as she imagined the downfall of the very magazine that she had slaved over for the past five years.

“Anya, please tell me these aren’t the so called “amazing” shots that you were raving about?” Lexa finally managed to spit out while glaring at her older sister.

“Woah there baby sis. What’s got your SpongeBob panties in such a twist? These shots are great!” Ananya defended, raising her brow quizzically at Lexa.

“Goddamnit Anya when are you going to stop bringing that up? You know that was only because I had no clean laundry left, and plus that show’s legendary! I’m angry because we just wasted our time, money, and resources on some overrated, blonde bimbo!”

* * *

 

Clarke was standing in a corner of the set, trying to hide her obvious mooning over Lexa by “casually” scrolling through Instagram. God knows how she ended up on Lexa’s profile, and practically started salivating as she hungrily looked at her phone. She saw the hundreds of pictures of Lexa traveling the world, posing with world leaders and celebrities, and sharing endearing moments with friends and family. The only thought going through Clarkes mind was “How can one person be so beautiful, successful, and wonderful at the same time?” As Clarke continued her not-so-subtle stalking, she began to hear the loud commotion going on across the room. “What’s got your SpongeBob panties in such as twist?” Clarke’s ears perked up at the peculiar comment espousing from Anya’s mouth. As her gaze shifted from her phone to the scene between the two siblings, Clarke’s eyes fell on the enraged expression consuming Lexa’s features. Taken aback, Clarke wondered what could have angered Lexa so much in the short time that she had been on set. Seeing the stack of papers that Lexa was furiously waving around, Clarke’s stomach dropped as she realized that Lexa seemed to be fiercely scrutinizing her pictures. In the worst timing possible, Clarke decided that now was the best time to introduce herself to Lexa and see what the problem was about.

“…we just wasted our time, money, and resources on some overrated, blonde bimbo!” As Clarke walked towards the two women, she arrived just in time to hear the out-of-context tail-end of Lexa’s indignant rant.

“Um, hi Lexa! I’m uh, Clarke Griffin. It’s so nice to finally meet you! I admire your work so much.” Clarke held out her towards Lexa, and cursed herself as she heard how juvenile and fan-girlish she sounded.

Lexa’s face hardened as the blonde introduced herself and directed her stoic gaze at Clarke’s outstretched hand. Not bothering to acknowledge Clarke’s invitation for a friendly handshake, Lexa wasted no time on making polite niceties.

“So you’re the one who wasted 300 of my shots on pictures that look like they belong in a Macy’s catalog.” Lexa watched as Clarke awkwardly retracted her hand with a look of shock on her face at Lexa’s blunt comment.

“Well you’re the one that hired me for this campaign in the first place.” Clarke angrily snapped back, taken off guard at the other girl’s sudden aggression.

Lexa, in the most condescending way possible, responded with, “Listen princess, I know you’re used to your fucking lapdogs worshipping you no matter what you do, but I’m going to give you a bitter dose of reality. You’re. Not. Special. Your look is generic. Your expressions are disingenuous. And to be honest, you’re only famous because your ex-boyfriend is Finn Collins. God, I should’ve never let them convince me to use you in this shoot”.

Clarke’s lip quivered as she tried to mask the hurt on her face. She did not have to take this! Who did this bitch think she was? Clarke angrily whipped around, walking away before she either started crying or punching Lexa in the face. After running outside, Clarke immediately sat down on a random bench and called her other best friend Octavia. The phone rang a few times until she finally heard Octavia’s comforting voice.

“Hey Clarkey! What’s up? Aren’t you supposed to be on some important shoot right now or something?” Octavia’s voice was cutoff as Clarke began to loudly sob into the phone. “Honey, are you crying? What’s wrong? What happened? Who do I have to kill?” Octavia began to fire off questions as her best friend’s despair broke her heart.

“Octavia…Lexa…Woods….fucking bitch.” Clarke’s voice was interrupted by her violent crying, making her sentences incoherent and impossible to understand. “Clarke, baby, you have to calm down. Did I hear you say Lexa Woods? Who is this bitch, and what did she do?” Octavia grew increasingly concerned for her best friend. Clarke took a moment to calm down before speaking to Octavia again.

“O…you remember how excited I was to shoot for Grounders? You remember how different I thought it would be? Well, I was wrong. I was so wrong. Lexa Woods is the fucking devil incarnate, and she’s just like everyone else in the world – judging me and telling me how useless and pathetic I am.” After telling Octavia the entire story of what had happened between her and Lexa and finally convincing Octavia not to murder Lexa with a rusty kitchen knife, Clarke hung up the phone and called for an Uber to take her home. The long, emotionally-draining day that she had made her want to do nothing more than take a nap. She knew that after a re-energizing sleep and dinner with her best friends later that night, everything would figure itself out.

* * *

 

After Clarke had angrily stormed out of the studio, Anya confronted her sister about her sudden wave of bitchiness. “Lexa, I know you’re an anti-social freak and have no people skills what so ever, but that totally crossed the line. What’s your fucking problem? Those pictures are some of the best we’ve taken in a while, and now you’ve made an enemy of our star model. Who are we going to get to do the campaign now? You need take a nap, drink a red bull, or do something to bleed the bitch out of your system and convince Clarke to come back.” Anya, fed up with her little sister, left Lexa to think about what to do next.

Lexa didn’t want to admit it, but Anya was right. She didn’t what came over in that moment, but she let her emotions overcome her actions. Logically, she knew they had to get Clarke back simply because there was no time left to hire someone else, plus the media had already gotten word that Clarke would be a part of their campaign. The small human part of Lexa also knew that what she said was hurtful, and that Clarke had done nothing wrong to deserve that kind of verbal abuse. So now she, cold-hearted badass Lexa Woods, was stuck trying to come up with a mushy apology to convince Clarke Griffin to come back to their magazine, and on top of that, her entire life’s work now depended on it as well. God, she was so fucked.

* * *

 

When Clarke had finally woken up from her nap and made herself presentable enough to be seen out in public, she took a cab downtown to her favorite restaurant, Lorenzo’s, for a girl’s night with Raven and Octavia. As she was sat in a booth of the restaurant waiting for her friends to arrive, she took the time to reflect on her current situation. Here she was, at the ripe young age of twenty six. She was at the height of career, a household name, and making well over eight figures per year. She had adoring fans, the best of friends, and the perfect family. It was a movie cliché life in the very best way possible. So…. why did she feel so empty? Why did she struggle to leave her house every morning? Why did she dread plastering on a fake smile every day to deal with people that only wanted the very best for her? She thought of when she first started attending college at Arkadia University. She thought of the sudden artistic inspirations that would lead her to binge paint all throughout the night. She fondly remembered how Raven and Octavia would drag to frat parties to make sure that she wouldn’t become, in their words, “a dusty hermit”, and felt a slight twinge in her heart when she recalled that fateful day when she went to her first modeling audition and everything changed. God, where has the time gone? While Clarke continued to evaluate the past five years, her thoughts were interrupted by the small bell on the door that softly twinkled whenever someone walked in. Lifting her head to see if it was Raven or Octavia, Clarke was met with a view of the last person on earth that she wanted see.

“What the fuck? Are you stalking me?”


End file.
